Water wheel power generators have long been associated with dams in which the pressure head of the body of water retained by the dam is utilized to move water under pressure through a water turbine or the like for the generation of electric power. In the general construction of such hydroelectric dam installations, water is conducted through the dam by a conduit to a location below the dam at which the water turbines are installed. In such a construction, the power generated by the water turbines depends directly and totally on the pressure head of the dammed up body of water. During times of drought or limited water flow into the water reservoir, the pressure head is of course lowered so that a concomitant reduction in power output from the water turbines results. This reduction in power output is, of course, a undesirable condition from a practical standpoint particularly when considering the high capital and, maintenance costs, etc. involved in such dams.
The following patents are representative of the prior art to which the subject invention pertains and are clearly distinguishable both structurally and functionally from the subject invention:
______________________________________ 1,059,116 Chapin 2,688,461 Simpson 2,363,313 Gavin 3,314,544 Rosaen ______________________________________
The Gavin patent relates to a system for conveying a liquid from an upper to a lower level which utilizes a conduit having a plurality of upstanding bent portions therein to permit the liquid to be pumped into the conduit in accordance with siphon principles. Gavin does use a pump for filling the conduit as well including devices for automatically sensing liquid level and starting and restarting the pump but essentially Gavin discloses nothing more relative to applicant's invention other than the use of a siphon in a tube. The Simpson patent relates to a valve for irrigation ditches which includes a conduit for siphoning liquid from one ditch to another, a pump being provided for initiating the siphoning action with a pan-like valve 13 at the discharge end of the conduit.
Rosaen relates to a reservoir for liquid which includes a pump together with a tubular member disposed within the liquid reservoir which operates under the siphon principle with the siphon being produced by the pump. The Chapin patent relates to a siphon conduit for irrigation ditches by means of which liquid is transferred from one ditch to another under siphon action the siphon conduit being primed by simply pouring water into a filling opening in the top of the conduit.